


Seven words you can't say on TV

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reads an article after the SuperBowl fallout of Janet Jackson's wardrobe malfuction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven words you can't say on TV

Blair was reading through news of the day and one caught his eye. FCC making rulings for past use of words they deemed profane.

"Hey Jim, more backlash from the Superbowl scandal."

"What now? They claim that it wasn't real, just our imagination that it was Janet Jackson's navel on the screen?"

"No, the FCC has deemed seven words as *profane*"

"Profane?"

"Vulgar."

"Oh." Jim answered from the couch. "So care to share the words they think we should not hear."

Blair stood up and decided he would demonstrate the words for his roommate. With a smile he stood up and quickly shimmied out of his faded jeans and added his woolen socks and boxers to the pile. He eased over his head his sweater and t-shirt.

He moved to stand before Jim in his natural glory, smiling as Jim broke into a shit-eating grin. "First word is *shit*. And you my man have a shit-eating grin on your face."

"I'm just happy to see your other head working Chief."

Jim reached forward and pulled Blair towards him. He gave a lick to the sensitive head then started nibbling on the tight cock.

Blair took a deep breath and continued on. "Second word is what you're doing, *cocksucker*."

"Damn, you mean I won't hear someone tell someone else off that they are a cocksucker?"

"Not without a penalty."

"Damn." He continued to play with Blair's cock.

Blair closed his eyes, letting himself go. Jim loved him and loved giving him the love and feelings. Soon he found himself swaying his hips. "Got to come Big Guy," he panted.

With a great suction from Jim's mouth, Blair felt the pull and came into his partner's eager mouth.

With caressing hands, Blair found himself on the rug on the floor in the living room. Jim had taken his clothes off and was looking down at his boneless lover.

"Ready for round two?"

Jim dropped to his knees.

"You mean am I ready to be *fucked* by you?"

"I take it, fuck, is one of the words."

"Oh yeah, but I don't think they intended for the meaning we have for it."

"Fuck as in fuck me in the ass till I come howling?"

Blair laughed as his lover brought a lubed finger to his ass and taunt it.

Blair turned serious for a moment thinking of the other words. "Do you miss fucking a girl? To have her already wet for you to slide home? To make her *cunt* yours?"

Jim pushed his finger in, sliding it into the tight passage.

"Don't miss them at all. Don't miss the *tits* and cunts. I love the hard plains of a man. The ability to be a little rough and know the harder I move, the more you crave."

Jim moved between Blair's legs and brought his cock to the alter he knew as Blair. Slowly he entered the tight passage and sank into the depths of only he knew.

Blair groaned at the movement of being filled.

Jim stayed still in him, hunched over him. "What others words are there?"

Blair thought for a moment and brought them forward. "Let's see, *piss*."

"Can't see that being a bad word."

"We're talking the Moral Majority here."

"Minority Chief."

Slowly Jim rocked back and forth, moving short strokes in his lover. "What else?"

"*Motherfucker*"

"Well that is defiantly not a words for free tv."

"Well I'm going to call you a motherfucker if you don't start moving."

"What you don't like the lazy approach."

"Shit Jim, you're driving me nuts. I need more from you man."

Jim moved to hold himself up better and pulled back and slid home. "Bitch and moan, bitch and moan." As he slid home, he stroked Blair's prostate. Blair did moan.

Jim laughed and moved faster, Blair's tightness pulling at him. He let go, and went with the feeling, plunging in and pulling out.

"That's it man," Blair called, reaching to hold onto the arms anchored by his shoulders. "Fuck me."

Jim gritted his teeth, the feeling's welling up, and needing release. He was so hard it hurt. He slipped in and out, ramming his lover.

Blair rolled his head, the feelings escaping, his orgasm triggered by the friction to his prostrate. He howled as predicted as his cock shot between them. The muscles clamped down on Jim's own aching cock and he came.

Jim dropped down on Blair, his energy spent in holding himself up. Blair was not lightweight; he had taken some nights holding him close just because he needed it.

Some time later Jim moved to relieve the weight off his lover. Blair shifted to his side, mumbling. Jim smiled and leaned forward and kissed his partner. "Only you could come up with a way to demonstrate what the world shouldn't be saying on tv."


End file.
